The Way I Loved You
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: We broke up, a long time ago. I've got over it, I've tried my best, and I've wound up meeting someone new. I love him, sure, but it will never be the way I loved you... One-shot, from Sonny's point of view after a break-up with Chad.


**Hmm... game time! What do you get if I'm bored, I'm listening to a Selena Gomez song, and I'm stuck on ideas for my mulitchaps? YOU GET A ONE-SHOT!**

**So, here it is - a random, unexpected one-shot that I wrote in the last 20 minutes. Seriously - this wasn't planned. Talk about spontaneous. I may change it to a two-shot if it's well-received, but at the moment, it's staying as one. And it's a song-fic, based on the song 'The Way I Loved You' by Selena Gomez. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Way I Loved You<strong>_

Sonny's POV

So, I guess that was it. One more mistake from you, and I was out. I couldn't take it anymore – the lies, the mistakes, the issues, the over-protection… it was all too much to take. That's why I broke up with you. I still loved you at the point of our break-up – I've never stopped – but it was time we ended. That was the worse part about our break-up – neither of us wanted it, but both of us _needed _it.

And now, years have gone by. Five years, to be exact. You couldn't take it, could you? That was why you left – you couldn't stand to see me every day. My set was only next door to yours after all – that's why you left, so you wouldn't have to go through the torture of seeing me.

When you left, I was upset, sure, but I knew it was what was best – for the both of us. I still missed you though – your laugh, your eyes, the way you spoke my name… everything. I miss it all. I missed _you_.

I have a new boyfriend now, though. His name is Cain. I know – exotic. And it begins with a 'C', just like your name does. Chad, Cain, Chad, Cain… I prefer Chad, I know I do. Sure, Chad made lots of mistakes, but Chad was better. _You _were better. Much better.

Let me tell you more about Cain, if it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable. Of course it doesn't. You, like me, have moved on. You have another girlfriend now – a British actress called Indigo Wesley. She's pretty, she's kind, she's smart… I've met her before. She's great, and I'm sure you make a cute couple.

So, more on Cain. He has dark, caramel-colored skin – he's like the Jacob. And you're the Edward. It's okay, though. I've always had a soft spot for the vampires. Cain also has dark, ink-black hair… not as nearly as perfect as your golden-blonde locks, which falls flawlessly around your face. And his eyes… chocolate brown, just like mine. Our eyes match, sure, but it doesn't feel the same. You know how they say opposites attract? Ocean blue and chocolate brown… talk about opposites. Perfect opposites.

We're in love, Cain and I. Just like you and Indigo. But… it's not the same, is it? Cainny. Chandigo. Neither of them have the same ring as Channy. I know we didn't like being called 'Channy'… but I wish I could hear it, just once more. I guess I can't. It was over a long time ago. I miss it. I wish I'd never broken up with you… because now it's over.

Everything's fine in my life. Cain and I are happy. I suppose we are – and I guess you are too – and something tells me Cain is going to propose soon. Are you going to propose to Indigo? Maybe we could have a double wedding. Or… maybe not, now that I think about it. I think it would hurt too much to see you say the two words to another woman.

Like I said, Cain and I are happy together. I'm happy with life – it's not like I want to commit suicide. I thought about that once before and I never will again. I'm content with life – it's great, believe me. This may all make me sound sad and broken-hearted, but I'm not. I just… I miss you, I suppose. I miss _us_.

So, I've fallen in love once more. I really am in love, Chad. But… it really isn't the same. The way I love Cain will never be the same as the way I loved you. But maybe I should move on. That's what my friends are telling me – move on. I tell them I have, but I'm sure they can tell that I still kind of love you. You were my first love – my once and only true love. That kind of love that can never be replaced.

Our love was wonderful. Magical. I'd been waiting for a relationship like that my whole life, and I got it. And now I have another relationship, but it's not magical, like the relationship with you.

The way you said my name gave me goosebumps, the way you called me 'Sonshine' made me giggle like an idiot, the way we'd kiss under the moonlight is something that most girls can only dream about until they find their Prince Charming. You were my Prince Charming, Chad. No matter how hard I fall for Cain, it will never be the same as the way I loved you. Scratch that – it will never be the same as I _love _you.

_Everything's cool, yeah  
>It's all gonna be okay, yeah<br>And I know _

_Maybe I'll even  
>Laugh about it someday<em>

But not today, no  
>Cause I don't feel so good<br>I'm tangled up inside  
>My heart is on my sleeve<br>Tomorrow is a mystery to me

_And it might be wonderful  
>It might be magical<br>It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle  
>Oh, but even if I fall in love<br>Again with someone new  
>It could never be the way I loved you<em>

_Letting you go is  
>Making me feel so cold, yes<br>And I've been trying to  
><em>_Make-believe  
><em>_It doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah  
>See, I'm a wreck inside<br>My tongue is tied and my  
>Whole body feels so weak<br>The future may be all I really need_

_And it might be wonderful  
>It might be magical<br>It might be everything I've waited for, a miracle  
>Oh, but even if I fall in love<br>Again with someone new  
>It could never be the way I loved you<em>

_Like a first love,  
>The one and only true love<br>Wasn't it written all over my face?  
>I loved you like you loved me<br>Like something pure and holy  
>Like something that could never be replaced<em>

_And it was wonderful  
>It might be magical<br>It was everything I've waited for, a miracle  
>And if I should ever fall in love<br>Again with someone new  
>It could never be the way I loved you<br>No, it will never be the way  
>I loved you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>What did I tell ya? Random. I just had a need to write something, and there it is. :) Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Would you like it to be a two-shot? It's up to you guys - review and tell me!**


End file.
